Sleepy
by ddideubeogeo17
Summary: Mengantuk sudah seperti hobi Jihoon. Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Soonyoung? Kalian ingin tahu? Just check this out xD . /SoonyoungXJihoon/HoshixWoozi/SoonHoon/Seventeen


Sleepy

Cast :: SoonHoon

Genre :: Romance

Rate :: T

Length :: Around 0.5k+

Warning :: Yaoi. BxB. Typo(s). Boring. No conflict. Plotless.

Summary :: Mengantuk sudah seperti hobi Jihoon. Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Soonyoung? Kalian ingin tahu? Just check this out xD

Disclaimer :: Cast disini semuanya milik Tuhan YME, orangtuanya, dan diri mereka masing-masing. Yang milik saya cuma ceritanya aja.

Kalau ada kesamaan, itu murni karena ketidaksengajaan.

ddideubeogeo17 present

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

"Ji. . ."

". . ."

"Ji?"

". . ."

"Pikac-" ucapan Soonyoung terputus seketika saat dia menoleh kearah lawan bicara disampingnya dan tergantikan dengan senyuman khas mata 10:10 miliknya. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di sofa, jika kau ingin tau.

"Aigoo.. manis sekali. Ck! Jihoonie, kenapa di siang hari kau selalu mengantuk dan tertidur seperti ini? Apa ini karena dosen botak tidak berperasaan itu memberikan tugas yang banyak hingga kau harus terjaga hingga dini hari terus, hm?" monolognya.

Soonyoung berinisiatif merebahkan tubuh Jihoon yang sebelumnya tertidur dengan posisi duduk menjadi berbaring. Lalu meletakkan kepala sang kekasih di atas pahanya sendiri.

"Pasti kau bosan menemaniku mengerjakan tugas ini. Aigoo." ucap Soonyoung sambil mengelus rambut Jihoon.

 _Air Conditioner_ yang terpasang di flat Soonyoung membuat siang yang cukup panas ini tidak terlalu berpengaruh bagi dirinya dan _namja_ mungil yang sedang tertidur tersebut. Jihoon yang merasa tidurnya semakin nyaman pun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah perut Soonyoung dan _mendusel-duselkan_ wajahnya.

"Aigoo. Jihoonie ku manis sekali. Coba saja kau bisa bertingkah manja seperti ini saat kau terjaga. Kurasa momen ini patut menjadi keajaiban dunia kedelapan hihi" Soonyoung pun memerhatikan wajah Jihoon secara intens, tanpa disadarinya jarak wajah diantara mereka semakin dekat dan. . . .

". . ."

". . ."

"KYAAA!"

BRUK!

Secara tiba-tiba Jihoon membuka mata dan terkejut dengan wajah Soonyoung yang sangat dekat, ia pun refleks berguling ke arah kiri hingga membuatnya terjatuh dari sofa.

"Aw! Appo! shh"

"Ji- Jihoonie? Aigoo mianhae.." dengan lembut Soonyoung menarik pelan lengan Jihoon lalu didudukkannya di sofa untuk kemudian diusapnya rambut Jihoon dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Mana yang sakit, hm?"

". . . " Jihoon tetap diam namun tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan aegyeo, terlihat dari bibirnya yang ter _pout_ lucu.

Chup!

CTAK!

"Aw! Waeyoooo?" korban jitakan Jihoon –siapa lagi kalau bukan Soonyoung, merajuk dan memasang wajah memelas ala 'hamster yang minta dipungut'.

"Hentikan tatapanmu itu Kwon. Menggelikan!" ucap Jihoon dengan nada ketusnya.

"Ish! Aku kan hanya ingin _popo_ dengan kekasihku sendiri, masa tidak boleh. Apa aku harus melakukannya dengan orang lain?"

"Lakukan saja dan setelah itu anggap kita tidak pernah saling kenal." Jika boleh Soonyoung jujur, wajah Jihoon sangat menggemaskan. Hey! Soonyoung itu sudah menjadi kekasih Jihoon sejak 4 tahun lalu –jika masa persahabatan mereka tidak dihitung, hingga Soonyoung pun sangat paham bahwa ekspresi yang Jihoon keluarkan saat ini adalah bentuk kecemburuan tersirat.

"Aigoo. Pikachu kesayangan Soonyoung, jangan pasang wajah kesal begitu. Kau makin menggemaskan tau?" goda Soonyoung sembari menangkup wajah mungil Jihoon dan menghujaninya dengan ciuman kupu-kupu di pipi kiri dan kanan secara bergantian.

"Y-YAK! Sudah. Kepalaku pusing menengok ke kanan kiri terus."

"Hehehe mianhae." dengan senyuman yang begitu manis Soonyoung mengusap kedua pipi Jihoon dengan lembut dan menggesekan hidung keduanya.

Tatapan Soonyoung yang begitu intens membuat Jihoon terhipnotis dan tanpa disadari semburat merah sudah menjalar di pipinya.

Hah~ kalau sudah begini, Jihoon mana bisa mengeluarkan sikap _tsundere_ nya pada Soonyoung. Toh Jihoon sudah sibuk sendiri menikmati sensasi menggelitik diperutnya.

THE END

*hi^^ terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah rela membaca fict yang masih banyak kekurangan ini. Kuharap tidak mengecewakan.

**Feelnya kurang dapet kah? Banyak typo kah? Penulisannya kurang rapih kah? Dan apabila ada berbagai keluhan lain, silahkan tegur aku di kotak review. Sukur sukur kalo dikasih kritik dan saran hehe biar kedepannya aku bisa lebih baik lagi.

***Sekian cuap-cuap ga penting dari ku, budayakan RnR ya hehe .

Ppai~


End file.
